


甜心爹地

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 事业有成吉x女校援交莱
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

坐在角落里的是个红头发的男人，三十岁上下，气质儒雅，五官很是英俊。他偶尔同旁人说一两句话，滴酒不沾，和她一样看起来与周围格格不入。  
比起其他的男性，那个红发的似乎是最理想的一个了，就算要援交，也要挑个顺眼的男人。莱因哈特深吸一口气，正准备冲他走过去，却已经有人抢在她之前向他搭讪了。  
金发少女不由定在原地，转而寻找下一个目标，又实在跨不出这一步。私立女校的学生并非不会做援交，只不过她们都是来找乐子，莱因哈特则实实在在是因为家庭条件每况愈下，姐姐卧病在床，父亲又欠了债，不得已出来“做生意”。一想到姐姐忍痛安慰她的笑容，想到她高昂的学费和理想的大学，莱因哈特便强迫自己向人群中走去。  
一个男人拉起她的手，顺势揽着她的腰将她带到酒桌前，同其他在社会上举足轻重的人介绍她来自哪所学校，提点大家对她“多多照顾”。  
在一双双赤裸的、戏谑的吃人的目光中，莱因哈特看到那个红头发男人的视线跟随着中介人的声音落到她身上，之后便像时间静止了一般一动不动了。  
红发男人没有把她带到包房里，而是直接出了会所，拉开副驾驶的门示意她上车。和一个高大的陌生男人单独相处，莱因哈特有股想逃的冲动，可红发男人有一双深邃的眼睛，碧蓝得宛若布满繁星的夜空，让莱因哈特生不出一丝厌恶。金发少女暗自咬住下唇，恨着自己的不争气，紧绷着脸蛋，浑身僵硬得像一尊搁在座椅上的摆饰。  
一只结实的臂膀忽然横在她面前，红发男人凑近了她，淡雅的男士香水的味道飘散开，来自成熟异性的气息令少女的面颊开始发热。  
“安全带系好。”  
“……我们去哪儿？”  
“送你回家。你住哪儿？”  
莱因哈特不由愣了，“你……你不和我做吗？”  
“你还在念书，家人会担心的。”对方专注地留意路况，只留给她一个轮廓分明的侧脸：“而且你的学校是住宿吧，老师不查寝吗？”  
少女被这幅大人的口吻撩起逆反心理，回嘴道：“你管那么多做什么？不做就直说，干嘛要把我带出来？”  
车内的气氛陡然凝滞了，红发男人一句话也没接，沉默地做出了让步。  
他的脾气真好，莱因哈特心想。  
“我知道了。既然你不想回家，那就随你的意，我们去宾馆吧。”  
对方用温润的嗓音有条不紊地回复她，手腕一摆，轿车向沿街巷子里留宿的招牌驶去。金发少女暗道自己多嘴，捏紧了制服的裙摆，白嫩的玉手指节泛白。自己即将做出怎样肮脏的交易这件事，已经在没有退路中清晰地显现。  
她惴惴不安地听着红发男人订了一间大床房，对方搂着她踏上电梯，一直到步入房间她的双腿都仿佛不是自己的，而是像玩偶一样被驱动着走路。  
“去洗澡吧。”陌生男人轻轻推了她一把，透过布料传来宽厚的掌心的温度。莱因哈特的心脏快速地跳个不停，又下定决心踏入浴室，拧开花洒将自己脱得一丝不挂。  
她不知道该怎么挑逗别人，回想着电影里的桥段，裹着浴巾从浴室里出来，莹润的手臂和精致的双肩、锁骨都袒露着，半湿的金黄色卷发垂在胸口，一双修长的玉腿白晃晃的。  
浴巾是她仅有的遮蔽，发育中的曼妙身材被毫不留情地勾勒出来，清纯中绽放着一抹青涩的妩媚。红发男人明显地僵硬了一会儿，不太自然地撇开眼睛，匆匆拾起搭在椅背上的外套向门口的方向走去。  
“钱我放在桌上了，你好好休息。记得把防盗链也锁上。”  
满心做好准备的莱因哈特陡然感到自己被侮辱了，尽管援交不是什么光彩的事，但她居然被怜悯了，不劳而获的施舍比援交更令她深受耻辱。她立刻上前挽留男人：“你总得让我做点什么，不然白白拿你的钱吗？”  
“我今晚什么都不想做。既然把你带出来了，耽误了你的时间，付给你薪水也是应该的。”  
金发少女迟疑了一会儿，她是接受这个说法的。在她所接受的教育中，慷慨是再自然不过的行为，可眼下的情况着实有些窘迫。莱因哈特仔细点了点对方留下的钞票，心中有了数，只抽出一张，将其余的递回男人手上。  
高个男人一直杵在门口，似乎是想走又有些不放心，见莱因哈特神情落寞，忍不住问道：“你是不是很缺钱？”  
“……我有学费要交，光靠奖学金不够。”莱因哈特挑了条程度最轻的说，以免被对方同情。“如果其他人都和你一样大方，上大学以后我就不做这个了。”  
用钱生钱的手段那么多，只不过援交是目前来钱最快最方便的办法。“做慈善”的红发男人这下有了反应：“我可以供你到大学毕业，别做这个了。”他停顿了一下，声音压低了些：“当然……不会白白让你拿钱。”  
其中的意思不言而喻，他打算包养她。莱因哈特讶异地看向这个和她不过一面之缘还什么都没发生的陌生人，发现对方是认真的，并且在等待她的回答。那双温润的双目似乎带着崇高的生性在审视她，又似乎在贪婪地享受她的衣不蔽体。  
少女点点头答应了对方所指的“包养”，感到自己向泥淖中又陷入了一步。突如其来的运气，夹杂着对自己即将堕落的失望与惶恐，其中的落差扭转成一股勇气，驱使她推倒了毫无防备的高大男人，让对方摔进了沙发里。她不想受无故的恩惠，不想收敛名不副实的钱财，既然对方多少对她有点心思，索性一开始就做得彻底一点。  
莱因哈特跪下身趴到红发男人腿间，笨拙地解开对方的腰带，男人在推脱中无法掩饰地起了反应。最终她成功地把那根物件放进嘴里，心里却没有坦然，没有平静，连最基本的羞耻也没有了。有的只是冲进鼻息的男性气味和钻进耳朵的低沉喘息，金发少女面红耳赤，一想到自己在做什么下流的事，她不禁紧紧闭上双眼，全凭着自毁般的积极努力取悦这个会帮助她解决财务问题的男人。  
红发男人的腰向前顶了一下，随后忍住了不动，温热的掌心放在她光滑的肩上，原本想推开她，最终又插进了她的金发。  
那只大手按在她的后脑勺上，有力的指肚暧昧地摩挲她的耳根与后颈，粗厚滚烫的硬物一直捅到莱因哈特的喉咙深处。根部的粗糙毛发摩擦着少女细嫩的脸蛋，咸涩的味道充满了莱因哈特的呼吸。  
她根本不知道该怎么对待这根东西，对方塞得她嘴里满满的，挡得她舌头都难动弹一下，她惊讶地发现自己甚至控制不住喉咙的收缩。男人时不时便被她的牙齿磕到，低喘中夹杂着几声吃痛的闷哼，硬生生地没有出口指责。莱因哈特唯恐做得不好，又嫌恶自己做得不好，不禁鼻子发酸，眼睛瞪得大大的，漂亮的眼睑红了一圈。  
她并没有落泪，只是隐隐忍着啜泣，红发男人见状立刻松开手，不让莱因哈特继续做下去，忽然醒过神来一般，急忙忙地穿戴好衣裤逃出了房间。  
金发少女呆坐在原地，浴巾早就松松垮垮的，空气的热度降下来，打在肌肤上有些冷。她手上只有一张男人留下的钞票，对方没告诉她这是哪里，不知道明天方不方便回学校……莱因哈特还有一堆事需要关心，但她全然顾不上这些，只知道自己第一次干活就搞砸了。

次日有人联系上了莱因哈特，告诉她合同会以什么样的形式寄出，需要她留意哪些问题。对方没有问她的任何信息，为此莱因哈特知道，她所有的隐私对那个红头发的男人来说都是透明的。  
不出一个礼拜，莱因哈特如约收到了合同。明码标价，只要莱因哈特签了字，就等同于把自己卖了。她仔细看完了这份被包装成“劳动合约”的卖身协议，包养她的人名为齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，大学毕业前他会负责她所有的学杂费和生活费，除了节假日的礼物，每月会给她提供一大笔零花钱。  
就和所有的那些“甜心爹地”的规矩一样，她什么工作都不用做，只需要陪“干爹”上床。莱因哈特在内心描摹了一遍吉尔菲艾斯沉稳有力的签名，慎重地在旁边写下了自己的名字。  
在这之后一切又恢复了平静，吉尔菲艾斯完全没有联络她，要不是月初时银行账户上忽然多出了一大笔钱，莱因哈特几乎忘记了那晚发生过的事。她预留出姐姐一个月的医疗费用，其余的全部拿来填补父亲欠下的高息债务。那个懦弱的男人将房子抵押了，为了躲债四处游荡，莱因哈特上次见到他已经是两三年前的事了。吉尔菲艾斯显然对这一切都知情，但他没有声张，也没有擅自地全替她还完，而是替她留出了努力和尊严的余地，莱因哈特不禁对他恰到好处的分寸感十分感激。  
回到学校已经接近宵禁的时间，莱因哈特悄悄从小操场的围墙翻进去奔向寝室，却发现自己的钥匙不在身边。  
里外找寻了一番后，她基本确定是丢在医院了。而她的室友，如她所想，对她的敲门声充耳不闻。  
这些小心眼的家伙平时就爱想尽办法羞辱她，拿她的外貌四处造谣污蔑她的品行，收到波及的师长往往会因自身的名誉为她的清白发声，现在莱因哈特却真的成为了她们口中的那种人。金发少女的胸口顿时涌上一股酸楚的委屈，从小到大她还没有这样落魄过，居然就为了一把钥匙这种小事而窘迫。她想到过去唾手可得的一切，无论是橱窗里的洋装玩偶还是糖果蛋糕，现在却连一张舒适的床都成了奢望。  
莱因哈特一边走一边难受，渐渐竟发起怒来，想把那些故意惹人厌的东西全都打烂，讥笑的脸也好、巨额的账单也好，恨不得一把火全烧掉。报复的快意在她胸口燃烧，等她醒过神来停下脚步，自己竟站在遇见了吉尔菲艾斯的那家会所门口。  
遇到吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特不知道自己该庆幸还是该悲哀，见有个经理模样的人冲她走来，想到合同上条条框框暗示的“严禁以任何形式出轨”，她立刻掉头就走，不想正撞到一副高大的躯体上。  
红发男人神色复杂地俯视着少女，“是不是该向我解释一下你为什么会在这里？你不应该在学校吗？”  
温和的嗓音里有一丝明显的不快，莱因哈特确信自己没有听错。明明对方多日以来丝毫没顾过她死活，因为一纸合约摆出高高在上教育她的样子，少女也恼了，但念及对方物质上的照料，没敢说出过分的话。  
“我今天忘了带宿舍钥匙。你又为什么会在这里？”  
“这里是我的会所，我过来看看。”  
吉尔菲艾斯平静地回复她，见少女的面颊发红，低声让她去车内等着。他没有对她下命令，莱因哈特却听进了他的话，乖乖地坐到了副驾驶上。她在内心捋了一下前因后果，最终得出“吉尔菲艾斯的确是个好人”这个结论。  
过了一会儿，红发男人出来了，顺手递给了她一个礼盒，里面装着员工送给老板的巧克力。  
“要是你不乐意住校，干脆和我一起住吧，这样也比较方便。”  
话毕，莱因哈特敏感地一愣，猜想“方便”是指的什么事。她下意识想拒绝，又深知自己没有拒绝的余地，吉尔菲艾斯一句话都没解释，一路上不痛不痒地问了些关于莱因哈特将来专业研修的意向，渐渐让少女放下了心防。  
单身汉的公寓没什么特别的，只是吉尔菲艾斯连双女用的拖鞋都没找到，不免觉得今晚直接带莱因哈特回家实在是仓促了些。莱因哈特看着这个稳重的男人手脚忙乱地替她准备生活用品的样子，心下涌出一阵动容。自从姐姐卧病在床之后，她很久没有被人关心过了，吉尔菲艾斯明明是最不需要体贴她的那类人，却三番五次地向她伸出援手，又面面俱到地顾及她的感受。  
莱因哈特不知道吉尔菲艾斯这样无所不缺的人究竟能从她身上得到什么，但她现在能给吉尔菲艾斯的只有一个。  
她猛地将红发男人压在墙上，滑下去拉开对方的西裤拉链，红发男人则再次被她的袭击杀了个措手不及。那根物件十分应景地起了反应，少女记得上次吉尔菲艾斯没射出来的事，双手握住对方的下体前后撸动，努力用舌头去挑逗敏感的冠状，含住顶端不轻不重地吮吸。  
柔软的嘴唇在柱身上亲吻、毫无章法地舔弄，吉尔菲艾斯沉默地回应她依旧生涩的口交，渐渐带着她的手打手铳，快射时才忍不住喘息出来。  
浓郁的精浊绽开在少女的舌蕾上，那触感像一滩半凝固的果冻，却是从男人的下体里出来的，莱因哈特赶紧捂住自己的嘴，将黏稠的精液吐在手心里。吉尔菲艾斯抽出纸巾替她擦着脸，英俊的五官被一丝不淡然打破了沉稳的气质，连带着耳朵都有些发红。  
“这种事不用着急……别勉强自己。”  
他在说这话时呼吸还没平稳，望向少女的目光中影影绰绰地闪烁着隐蔽的色彩，在莱因哈特想要一探究竟时对方撇过了眼睛。吉尔菲艾斯或许是很想和她做的，否则不会无故对她这么好。莱因哈特心中猜测着，倒不觉得对此有什么厌恶，反而感到轻松了不少，没有过去以为的那样抗拒。  
陌生的天花板与陌生的床，吉尔菲艾斯的气味回荡在口腔里几乎整晚都没有消除。莱因哈特本身是好奇的性子，几次把手指塞进嘴里琢磨做这事的技巧，又每每羞耻地醒过神来，暗道自己没有廉耻心。一想到从吉尔菲艾斯的视角都看到她做了什么丢脸的事，金发少女羞得浑身燥热，折腾了半宿没睡。


	2. Chapter 2

据莱因哈特的观察，吉尔菲艾斯是个很少解决生理欲望的人，主要是因为他太忙了，另外他也没有恋人。本着对“工作”称职的态度，她简单调查了一下正常的做爱频率，以吉尔菲艾斯的年纪来说，他应该每二十天就有七次性生活。  
少女对此牢记在心。  
有了工作的指标分配，每隔两天她就会雷打不动地去给吉尔菲艾斯做口交，比对待自己的经期还要规律。吉尔菲艾斯起初有些不习惯她这么做，却拗不过她，也没问她什么原因，最后渐渐习惯了她这种奇怪的“习性”，反正对日常也没有太大的影响。  
倒是莱因哈特发现了自己的变化，一开始是习惯了“早安”和“晚安”，有时候会有简单的亲吻，常常是晚上；然后是习惯了两个人一起吃饭，习惯了可以赖床的周末和她学习时桌上突然多出的蛋糕或果盘。就连她要去医院照顾姐姐，吉尔菲艾斯也会争取送她过去，碍于两人间不正当的关系，他每次都规矩地守在楼下，一次都没有出现在她的家人面前。除了睡觉会分开以外，只要莱因哈特不排斥，吉尔菲艾斯在家便陪着她，以至于她发现自己越来越离不开吉尔菲艾斯，对方加班她会挂心，出差了更是折磨。  
就在吉尔菲艾斯出差两天后，莱因哈特翻来覆去地睡不着，心想着吉尔菲艾斯也不会知情，悄悄溜进吉尔菲艾斯的卧室，擅自躺进了他的枕头入睡。  
被吉尔菲艾斯的味道所包裹令少女心满意足，她找到了几根柔软的红发，想到吉尔菲艾斯睡得迷迷糊糊的样子，忍不住嘴角上扬。偷乐了一会儿，又忍不住想吉尔菲艾斯那么体贴，会不会在外地也资助几个像她这样被生活所迫的女生，她们是不是都做得比她好；吉尔菲艾斯那么优秀，会不会结识和他情投意合、平起平坐的职场女性，她们是不是也比她做得好？  
等莱因哈特回过神来，才发现自己想念吉尔菲艾斯的次数已经远超过想念姐姐的次数。一定是因为姐姐在好转了——莱因哈特安慰自己，她才不认为一个男人能用钱买下她的心。  
朦朦胧胧的睡梦中，房间内的灯光陡然亮了起来，她的身侧陷了下去，一抹高大的身影笼罩在她身上。少女不情不愿地睁开眼，面前正是让她心心念念失了半宿眠的吉尔菲艾斯。  
“莱因哈特，怎么睡错房间了？”  
金发少女揉了揉眼睛，不等她有所应答，红发男人的吻忽然落下来，很温柔，带一点酒气。他喝了酒，但还不是很醉，一言一行都很清醒。而这点酒精让今晚的吻延续了下去，变得又热又黏，吉尔菲艾斯几乎夺去了她的呼吸，一只手有些不规矩地摸上她的胸口。  
隐私的部位第一次被外人触碰，对方揉捏胸部的手法非常奇怪，不一会儿莱因哈特便感到自己浑身发热，不由得喘息起来。  
莱因哈特格外敏感，吉尔菲艾斯终于发现了，拇指隔着睡衣揉捻她发硬的小乳头，深刻的英俊五官散发着对欲望的渴求。  
对方现在想要什么，莱因哈特心下明了。她默许地拉起衣摆盖住男人的手，那只手便自然而然地直接贴着她的肌肤游走，轻柔地拢住她的乳房。  
吉尔菲艾斯缓慢地爱抚着少女的酥胸，低声问道：“舒服吗？”  
陌生的触感碰哪里都是刺激，莱因哈特哪里有过这种经历，作出肯定应答的同时，吉尔菲艾斯按住她的肩膀，将她仰面压倒。他一边吻她，一边揉捏她发育中的胸脯，甚至向下滑到她的腰际，顺着平坦细腻的小腹钻进她的底裤。  
温热的手指摩挲着少女弹性的阴阜，摸够了那簇柔软的绒毛，再深入来到两腿之间的细缝，试探着钻进水嫩的花瓣。金发少女这才知道自己已经有些湿了，一根指节没费多少力气就顶了进来。  
这里的敏感程度不是其他地方能够比拟的，似乎强烈了千百倍，一举一动都牵动她的全身。那根手指比她体内的温度要低，伸进来凉凉的，反复地在浅口摩挲。  
酥麻的穴口连带着里面一起痒痒的，莱因哈特渐渐感到下体酝酿起一阵陌生的风暴，令男人的手指在抽动中彻底濡湿了，进出时黏黏糊糊的。  
吉尔菲艾斯的喘息声越来越粗，和熟悉的吐息完全不一样，重得要让她透不过气，温柔的吻再次落到她的唇上，莱因哈特不由被其中克制的情欲所点燃，大胆地揽住对方的肩膀，将香甜的软舌送进对方的口腔。  
红发男人吮吸着少女口中的津液，一手撩起少女的睡衣，让玉润的躯体暴露在空气中。他顺着莱因哈特的下巴吻到胸口，仔细地品尝那对香软的酥胸，从对方的肚脐一直吻到两腿之间。  
一个湿湿软软的东西钻进少女难以启齿的部位，比手指粗糙，又比手指灵活。红发男人不断将湿濡的蜜液舔进嘴里，却刺激莱因哈特愈发分泌爱液，她不由自主地扭动腰肢，吉尔菲艾斯双手扣住她的大腿，高挺的鼻梁戳在柔软的小腹上，嘴唇吸得啧啧作响。  
动情的舔舐中吉尔菲艾斯停顿了几秒，面带奇异地看了眼莱因哈特。莱因哈特红着脸回视对方，她在想着要如何应答吉尔菲艾斯的那句话，吉尔菲艾斯却似乎并不在乎她此前是不是保有纯洁，重新埋头挑逗她。  
雪白的双乳上泛着爱欲的浅红色，嫣红的乳头挺立在空气中，她们都渴求温柔的爱抚。少女急不可耐地抚起对方结实的臂膀，想要对方替她缓解胸口的酸胀。  
红发男人急促地喘息，一手向床头柜探去，恍然想起什么，手臂悬在半空中停了下来，趴到少女的身上一动不动了。  
莱因哈特迟迟没等到下一步，心下羞赧，但不想把腼腆的情绪表现出来：“怎么了？”  
“……家里没有避孕套。”  
吉尔菲艾斯轻声回答，两只眼睛看着她，碧蓝色的虹膜里倒映着夜色的黑，幽深得像能把她吞没。  
“没关系。”她故作镇定地说，“我没和别人做过，你可以放心地……直接进来。”  
金发少女主动翻身骑到对方身上，努力调整姿势让对方胯间的勃起能够对准她的腿根。  
莱因哈特学过生理课，知道性交要怎样开始，但操作起来完全是另一回事。她扶着那根沉甸甸的肉柱在腿间磨蹭，笨拙地将顶端向湿漉漉的穴瓣上推。  
身下的男人屏住呼吸等待着，见莱因哈特迟迟不得要领，难耐地制止了对方：“……让我来吧。”  
他一手向少女的腿间探去，摸索着蜜缝开合的地方，两指揉开弹性的肉瓣，阴茎向着极为湿软的地方顶去。  
像突然夹住了什么东西，凸出的阴茎头埋进了少女温热的穴口，酥软了少女的腰肢。红发男人开始慢慢地挺送，那阵被放大的快感霎时走遍了全身，令莱因哈特立刻软绵绵地叫了出来。  
吉尔菲艾斯闻声动的幅度越来越大，一次次捅得更深，逐渐受到一层阻碍。少女吃了疼，本能地想躲开，男人已经到了没有退路的阶段，按住她的腰将她压回来，绷紧下肢向穴道内不断钻去。  
尖锐的刺痛感从敏感的下体传来，吉尔菲艾斯默不作声地顶破了她的处子之身，一直捅到了更隐蔽的深处。莱因哈特心知肚明会走到这一步，咬住下唇抗住了这阵必然的痛楚，娇嫩的穴内因余痛而不断收缩。  
身下的男人低低地喘了一声，随后扶着她的臀抽动起来，小心翼翼地没有用力。  
强烈的感觉在痛楚下滋生，硕物在身体敏感处进出的滋味神秘又刺激，不一会儿莱因哈特便感到下体一片通畅，痛意消失无踪。取而代之的是一股奇特的异爽，是私密处被人侵略的快感，通往成熟的秘园被开拓的新鲜。  
金发少女跪在男人的身侧，敞开的双腿根部夹着湿漉漉的肉根，畅通无阻地任人从下方进出。粉嫩的膜瓣被磨成嫣红色，细细的金色绒毛点缀在开合的穴口上方，和男人根部的深红色毛发形成对比。  
越是袒露的姿势越是羞耻，莱因哈特敏感得浑身泛红，腰一软塌了下去。吉尔菲艾斯揽住她的身子，从下抽送了数下，翻身将她压住，架开她的大腿继续抽插。  
少女用双腿环住红发男人的腰，两手紧紧揪住身下的床单。吉尔菲艾斯喘息着俯身，温柔地亲吻她的脸颊，一手放在她的乳房上揉捏。或许是顾虑她是第一次，红发男人只是轻轻地动，每次都入到最深，确保那层膜能够彻底适应他的尺寸。  
紧实有力的胯部紧贴着两瓣粉臀起伏耸动，粗硬的肉茎不由分说地喂进少女的蜜穴，令水嫩的膜瓣发出吮吸阳具的声音。  
莱因哈特本来就是初尝人事，被这么一根利器引入性的秘境，娇嫩的身子忍不住颤抖，偶尔敏感得挺起上肢。  
吉尔菲艾斯舒适地埋在金发少女的体内，浓密的俊眉蹙起来，深邃的眼眶中一对幽暗的蓝色眼睛直勾勾地凝视着身下的少女，眼睑因快感的逼迫而阖动。  
莱因哈特的耳垂与颈窝是被他的嘴吻红的，一对还没发育成熟的酥软胸脯上下晃动，殷红的乳珠上粘着他的唾液，在摆晃中划出盈润的水光。  
她本该是个规矩的女孩，在这个时间穿戴整齐地熟睡在学生宿舍的床上，而不是赤裸地躺在男人身下承欢，为了金钱出卖自己的肉体。  
一想到莱因哈特暗自背负的那些，吉尔菲艾斯庆幸趁虚而入的人是自己，而没有把会这样占有莱因哈特的机会让给其他人。他伏下身揽住金发少女的上肢，腰胯压住白嫩的双臀抽送，感受紧致的穴道套弄他的阴茎。  
少女紧致的下体被撑得满满胀胀的，一轮又一轮的快感随着红发男人的抽插传递全身，渐渐令莱因哈特的意识模糊起来。她环住对方的肩膀，玉白的手指穿进鬈曲的火红发丝，喉咙里溢出勾人的娇声喘息。  
火热的嫩穴里湿淋淋的，金发少女本能地抬起臀承迎身上人的撞击，滋润的蜜穴内湿滑紧致，挤压得身上的男人忍不住也低哼出来。  
滚烫的勃起长驱直入，捣进少女芬芳的膜腔内留下腥咸的痕迹，娇媚的肉壁被他撩得欲拒还迎，一唆一吸地缠住坚硬的茎身。  
长长的金发黏在汗湿的白嫩肌肤上，吉尔菲艾斯低下头含住少女酥软的胸脯，肆意舔弄那对绵软的乳房。  
受不住的酥麻沿着灵巧的舌尖传开，莱因哈特情不自禁地挺起上肢将自己的双乳送到对方面前，两手胡乱地想攀住对方，却摸到男人的肩背上都是湿漉漉的热汗。  
两人的下体早已亲密地交融在一起，密切得犹如一对契合的模具。吉尔菲艾斯仍然在开拓她的私密，让她的身体意识到自己该做什么反应，让她的小穴记住干爹的形状。  
见莱因哈特已经陷入情动，红发男人稍稍放开了些，加大了抽插的幅度，每次刺入都带起惊人的吸力。处子的黏膜轻易地接受了男人的侵犯，甚至不断敏感得出水，娇嫩的花唇饥渴地收紧吞吐。  
莱因哈特怎么会知道自己现在是什么样子，通畅的快意让她毫无自觉地敞开自己的双腿，吉尔菲艾斯结实的小腹快速地撞上她的臀瓣，火热的穴口泛着一圈被阴茎捣出的淫靡白沫。  
少女还在发育的身体贪婪地品尝禁果，蔷薇色的嘴唇里发出惹人怜爱的娇吟，高高低低地回应着男人在她身上的所作所为。  
她已经永远失去了自己的贞洁，但她对此一点都不后悔，吉尔菲艾斯从来没有侮辱她的心思，就算和他上床也是水到渠成。或许是由于这番信任，莱因哈特只觉得性是一件美妙的事，她让吉尔菲艾斯从她的身体里获得慰藉，同时也将舒爽和畅快送进她的身体。  
一种自发的默契在两人间形成，两副躯体都渴求地与对方相遇，少女娇嫩的玉臀被撞成了透粉的蔷薇色泽。  
吉尔菲艾斯犹如迷失在沙漠里遇到泽水的旅人，和莱因哈特交合唤醒了他对生的灵性，原始的冲动立刻反噬到全身。  
酸胀难耐的阴茎迫不及待地插进湿软的蜜潭，刺激神泉涌出更多汁液。柱身上的动脉在挤压下愈发隆起，坚硬的阴茎在黏腻的膜腔畅通地抽送。  
莱因哈特的双腿悬在男人的腰胯上，结实的肌理在她腿间放松、绷紧，伴随着每一次的抽插都带来灌顶的快感。  
她不停地娇吟，想用声音将过载的畅快发泄出去，而吉尔菲艾斯因她的叫唤更加起劲，急促地捣入少女的小穴，初次被开发的嫩穴被刺激得痉挛起来。  
原本雪白的肌肤泛着暧昧的潮红，花蕾一般绽开在金发少女的肩上、膝上、臀上，稚气未脱的白皙脸蛋上写满了欲色。  
那双漂亮的冰蓝色眸子里盛着情潮的水雾，倒映着在她身上起伏的男人。吉尔菲艾斯看到自己在一个未成年少女身上泄欲的脸，熟悉的五官上呈现着陌生的满足，道德感谴责着他的脊梁，而少女全然的信任令他在惊惶中更加欲火焚身。  
他几近用冲动的本能在与莱因哈特交媾，猛烈的撞击落进少女娇嫩的花穴，应接不暇的穴道溢出大量的蜜液流淌出来。  
吉尔菲艾斯无序地撞了几下，吻住金发少女的嘴，挺身顶进深处抖动着泄出浓郁的精水。  
莱因哈特清清楚楚地感觉到了对方在她体内射精，一滩微凉的浊液洒在痒麻的内壁上，竟有一种灼烧的错觉。这一切都是第一次做，她的第一次不是交给自己未来的恋人，而是交给了用钱买下她的男人，她却十分满足。  
没等两人温存一会儿，吉尔菲艾斯立刻穿戴好匆匆下了楼，回来时递给了金发少女一盒避孕药。莱因哈特的脸立刻红了，她为自己沉浸在欢爱余韵中的心情感到羞愧难当。  
金发少女背对着干爹吃下避孕药，悄悄瞥了眼红发男人带上来的购物袋，里面还装着其他的避孕用品。  
吉尔菲艾斯当着她的面将避孕套都放进了床头柜里，提前拆开了一盒的包装，这样他们下次做的时候——一定会有下一次——会省些事。  
他没有避讳她，也不是特地做给她看，完全是一个极其自然的行为。而在莱因哈特看来，似乎他们刚才性爱的场面摆在她面前重演了一般，自己那些丢人的主动和呻吟摧毁着她的自尊，不由起身奔进了浴室。  
独自艰难又羞愧地清理完红发男人留在她体内的东西后，莱因哈特默默地回到了自己的卧房，假装没有留意吉尔菲艾斯跟进来了。  
红发男人沉默地站立了半晌，诚恳地向她道歉：“对不起，我一时冲动……伤害到你了。”  
他半天没等到回复，情绪低迷了些：“今后绝对不会再强迫你了，但现在已经发生了……你能不能原谅我？我该怎么做？”  
伤害到莱因哈特的并非是吉尔菲艾斯的行动，而是她做足了心理准备的性事，在吉尔菲艾斯眼中却是“一时冲动”。她再次感到自己的心意被践踏，又忍不住为自己的行为不齿——如果吉尔菲艾斯不碰她，那明明是一件好事。回忆起今晚的开端，也是她主动引诱在先，却让吉尔菲艾斯反过来向她道歉。  
“我不是生你的气，是我自己没做好的原因。”  
金发少女维持着一贯平静的神色转过头去，“你干嘛要道歉，这本来就是我该做的。”  
她满心希望吉尔菲艾斯不要再为她自责，却见到她的干爹脸上一划而过的不忍。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多汁少女主动出击

那晚过后，吉尔菲艾斯说到做到，除了早晚安吻之外，尽可能避免和莱因哈特有肢体接触。但他的温柔还在继续，又令寄人篱下的金发少女饱受煎熬，藉由对方对她的纵容，屡次主动和吉尔菲艾斯发生关系。  
莱因哈特仍然严格遵守着二十天做七次的频率，除开生理期，她不断用自己的方式学着取悦吉尔菲艾斯。从这时开始，她清楚地知道自己的确是在卖身了，因而像接受自身堕落了一般，越发坦然地和这个年长了她许多的男人上床。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有一次拒绝过她的诱惑，虽然他的目光中常有抗拒，身体却不是这样反应。他会将引诱他的少女压在任何地方，让她摆出羞人的姿势，唯独不会主动求爱。莱因哈特一直在意这件事，虽然吉尔菲艾斯在做的时候极为动情，平时却不是非做不可，想来也只是把她当成一个送上门泄欲的工具，本身并不是那么想要她。  
少女为这个结论将委屈与愤怒暗自憋了许久，渐渐疲了，索性专注地忙起升学准备，不再想着这件事。她有意花时间泡在学校图书馆里，一回家就洗漱睡觉，偶尔和吉尔菲艾斯一同吃顿晚饭，两人始终说不上几句话。  
期间吉尔菲艾斯又给她送过一些礼物，莱因哈特的心情尤为复杂，却不好拒绝。她明明已经不称职很久了，红发男人竟然也全然不在乎，越发令少女心酸——吉尔菲艾斯不想要她的话，她究竟能给对方什么呢？  
好不容易捱到了毕业，莱因哈特总算重新闲了下来，得以经常去医院照料姐姐。安妮罗杰已经好转了不少，对她找了干爹的事毫不知情，嘱咐她一定挑安全些的公寓，又愁起房租支付的问题。  
莱因哈特只得告诉她自己是和兼职的老板学了投资，让她别太过担心。回想近日她不断冷落对方，吉尔菲艾斯对她的资助却是一分不曾少，少女不禁心头五味杂陈。她现在能为对方做的只有献出自己的身体，可她也有自尊，经不住一次次拉下脸去主动服侍男人，况且吉尔菲艾斯能够和她做，却不主动和她做，那说明即便不是她也没关系。在这段合约关系中，吉尔菲艾斯于她是特殊的、唯一的，她于吉尔菲艾斯却未必是。想到这里，莱因哈特不免难受起来，又隐隐腾起一阵不甘心的不快，暗自决定尽早从中脱身。  
洗漱完毕，金发少女径直进了书房。她本想就此道声“晚安”，没有想打扰对方工作，却见吉尔菲艾斯的目光暗了下去，两眼一眨不眨地凝视着她的身体。  
莱因哈特向来不擅长打扮自己，过去跟着姐姐穿着，现在衣物都是干爹提供，今晚她穿着一条简单的真丝吊带睡裙，长度和第一晚用浴巾裹起来差不多，但细细的两根带子看起来比浴巾还要容易滑落。薄薄的面料贴身裹着柔软纤细的躯体，或许是性的关系，莱因哈特举手投足已经开始散发成熟的味道，有些令人心神不宁。  
光滑平整的面料遮不住任何生理反应，两粒敏感的乳首在男人的注视下挺立了起来。她的身体比她的心思要纯粹多了，莱因哈特强忍着被看穿的害臊感，走上前去吻了吻红发男人的嘴角。  
晚安吻不经意地持续了一段时间，吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸很急促，嘴唇湿润，喉结上下滚动。他凝视了莱因哈特半晌，又吻了她一次。  
金发少女张开嘴，让干爹的舌头钻进来，偏偏不回应他的挑逗。男人的手伸到裙摆边抚摸她的大腿，悄悄向双腿间滑去，莱因哈特依旧一言不发。  
温热的大手在细滑的大腿内侧游走，穿过腿缝轻轻托起小巧的双臀，揉捏了许久，红发男人终于低声询问：“做一次好不好？”他吻了吻少女柔软的腹部，又用着征求意见的口吻说：“就做一次，不耽误你休息。”  
忍耐了这么久，吉尔菲艾斯总算主动提了一次，莱因哈特不由心情大好，但她心结还在，只是板着脸回答：“既然你想要的话，那就做吧。”  
她敞开腿坐到红发男人的大腿上，面对面依偎在对方的怀里。  
宽大的掌心迫不及待地沿着金发少女的腰际抚摸上去，隔着光滑凉爽的真丝揉捏那对酥软的乳房，引起少女娇喘连连。男人散发着热气的舌头凑上来舔弄挺起的乳首，让对方的睡裙胸口湿濡了一小块。  
莱因哈特轻轻地仰头喘息，纤细的手腕一撩，将长长的金色秀发甩到颈后。那张俏丽的面容清晰地露了出来，狭长的美目盈润地看向身下的男子，纯真的目光里说不出的挑逗。  
金发少女抬起手臂主动撩起睡裙，刚脱下一半便被红发男人埋住胸口，手掌与口腔一同对着少女敏感的双乳袭来。  
莱因哈特下身穿着干爹给她买的底裤，半透明的蕾丝下是雪白细腻的肌肤，象征着第二性征的金色绒毛颇为色情地若隐若现。  
大手在她的花唇外抚弄，从缝隙顶端一直到双臀深处，时轻时重地按揉，令少女的腰肢摆晃起来。  
距离卧室仅有几步之遥，但吉尔菲艾斯没有带她去卧室，也没做避孕准备，着实有些着急的样子。莱因哈特没有阻拦，对方恰巧挑中了安全期的时段，今晚就是。  
他抬起金发少女并拢的双腿，一手脱下对方的蕾丝底裤，粉嫩的花穴露出一条缝隙，便立刻舔湿一根手指钻了进去。  
对方极少这么迫切，莱因哈特难耐地扭了扭腰，被挠得小腹酥麻，又想到吉尔菲艾斯说“就做一次，不耽误你休息”的轻松语气，哼道：“直接进来吧，快点做完我要去睡觉了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯闻言也不辩驳，用两指稍稍扩张了一下，将勃起对准了少女的缝穴。  
娇嫩的两瓣没有任何反抗的余地，早已通过人的穴道让男人侵犯进来，松软的花唇被硕物一点点撑开。  
随着顶到了深处，紧致的触感令红发男人轻轻吸了口气，卡在滚烫的黏膜里轻微地耸动。敏感的内壁轻易地有了反应，嫩穴里开始发热，甬道内渐渐湿润起来。  
两人隔了些日子没做，吉尔菲艾斯像发了情似的不停地吻她，两手在少女小巧却浑圆的乳房上揉捏。  
莱因哈特坐在那杆结实的腰胯上，过往累计的性爱让她有了主动的经验，她轻盈地扭起腰，白嫩的两臀摆晃着不断起落。笔直杵着的勃起被反复吸进一截，放出来时湿润水亮，每一下都让红发男人变得更硬了。  
吉尔菲艾斯的额头上挂着汗珠，有力的手臂扶着身上的干女儿。以莱因哈特的资质而言，她只需要会躺下来打开大腿就行，而这个一年前还不懂得做爱的少女已经能让他爽得两腿发抖。  
红发男人的身躯带着椅子一起晃动，骑在他身上的莱因哈特沉浸在爱欲中，同时专注地凝视着他的表情。  
那两团小巧的雪白双乳悬在少女的胸前晃荡，他捧住少女的乳房吮吸，感受酥软的胸脯在他的口中乳摇。白皙无瑕的肌肤上绽开着蔷薇的色泽，原本小小的乳珠比初次已经变大了一些，乳首也比过去更加媚红，这都是他的功劳。  
吉尔菲艾斯凑上前挑逗，含住挺立的乳头发出唆吸的声音，绵软的乳房被舌头推挤，像两团弹性的小奶袋。  
金发少女对此很是受用，继续前后摆动腰肢，软弹的桃臀灵巧地吸住肉棒打转，将男人坚硬无比的硕物伺候得妥妥贴贴。  
结实的一双手臂难耐地扣住莱因哈特的上肢，吉尔菲艾斯埋在少女的胸口喘息起来。对方娇媚的小穴吸得他欲仙欲死，滚烫的黏膜紧附在他的阴茎上，一旦没有了那层橡胶套将他们隔开，少女穴道里堪比春药的黏腻汁液便全数涂抹在他的阴茎上，让他愈发硬得发烫。  
敏感的身体轻而易举地发现了他的变化，莱因哈特不由起了逗弄的心思，手肘撑在身后的桌上，玉白的双脚踩在椅子的两侧，敞开大腿让吉尔菲艾斯看到她的私密处在怎样接纳他的下体。  
那根硕大阴茎的宽度对少女窄小的胯部来说太粗了，但她尽可能地吞进大部分，小巧的身躯里蕴藏着为他量身打造的蜜穴。  
白嫩的手指撩拨着自己花阴前那一小簇金色绒毛，粉色的指甲陷进丰润的软瓣寻找脆弱的蕊珠，拨弄出来让吉尔菲艾斯的视线爱抚它。  
光滑的两瓣之间杵着一根湿漉漉的粗厚肉柱，嫣红水润的花唇被它撑开成环绕阴茎的样子，少女的嫩穴一寸寸将它吃进去，吞到底，再缓缓地收一下臀，让里面的东西四处搅动。  
男人根部深红色的毛发黏在她湿漉漉的下体上，粘着沫，亲密地和金色绒毛纠缠在一起，水乳交融中响起淫靡的摩擦声。  
像在小便一样的蹲姿令莱因哈特在羞耻中敏感得浑身颤抖，似乎那根东西进得比以往更刁钻了，顶头戳着的地方又酸又胀。  
毫无疑问这个耻辱的姿势是她理应做不出来的，莱因哈特目光迷离地凝望着面前的红发男人，试问自己怎么会摆出这么下流的姿态，如果吉尔菲艾斯是与她相恋的情人，她是不是就会顾及颜面做不出这个姿势了？或许正是因为吉尔菲艾斯不是她的爱人，而是一个用钱和她做交易的人，她才会这么鲜廉寡耻地服侍他。  
想清楚这一点，莱因哈特没来由地感到一阵失落，随即强迫自己投入到与干爹的性爱中去。  
她继续大胆而热情地吞吐肉柱，在红发男人如炬的目光中敞开赤裸的身体，嫣粉的臀瓣含着阴茎晃动，快感在强烈的摩擦中不断攀升。  
肉刃利索地在蜜穴内捣进捣出，少女的穴里热烫得出奇，像要把人融化掉一般，肉壁又紧又黏。以这个角度进入的阴茎能轻易地蹭过她高度敏感的点，挺翘的顶端探进内里紧致的膜腔，濒临决堤的失禁感逼近莱因哈特的下腹。  
吉尔菲艾斯紧紧握着少女踩在他两侧的纤细脚踝，目不转睛地看着莱因哈特狂热地索取他，被花穴吞吐的阴茎爽利得在对方体内跳动，强行被吸出了几滴前精。  
少女打晃的双腿快要蹲不住了，热流从她的腹腔深处袭来，与那根阳物将她前后夹击。她只能拼尽全力地撑在桌面上，媚臀却舒爽得抖个不停，不听使唤地套在粗厚的勃起上快速起落。  
或许是近两个月没做的关系，她的身体第一次主动索取成这样，红发男人的喘息声与她的交替，竟难耐地哼了出来，越来越清晰，毫不避讳地传进莱因哈特的耳朵。  
吉尔菲艾斯的叫床声低沉又沙哑，成熟男人的性感令莱因哈特倍感羞臊，又深受鼓舞。  
高潮来临前的快感逼迫得她浑身酥软，柔韧的纤腰却彻底被淫欲所控制，金发少女在吉尔菲艾斯灼热的目光下变本加厉地重重坐在那根肉柱上，将粗长的一根全部吸进腹中。  
男人兴奋得绷紧的大腿垫在她的臀下，两手用力捉着她的脚腕，硬挺的勃起一次次令极致的媚穴过电般颤抖。  
啪哒的水声不绝于耳，失控的娇吟回荡在书房里，莱因哈特惊叫了一声并紧双腿，硕大的阴茎“啵”地一声滑出体外，被操得松软的嫣红秘缝里霎时射出一束束滚烫的潮液，断断续续地溅落在红发男人的衣襟和裤腿上。  
汗涔涔的穴口热气缭绕，媚红的花穴正对着红发男人的视线情难自已地抽动。吉尔菲艾斯为眼前极为淫靡的一幕怔了数秒，随即欲火焮天，捞起少女压在书桌上，对准仍在痉挛的桃臀一插到底。  
莱因哈特处在极为敏感的时期，被吉尔菲艾斯狠狠地抽了数下，又一股淫潮袭来，扑哧扑哧地沿着媾合的甬道四溅而出。  
契合的臀肉之间急促地碰撞，金发少女被干得浑身泛红，吊带睡裙早就只挂在一条细嫩的胳膊上，露出通体细腻的肌肤被干爹把玩。  
宽大的掌心肆意地感受她身上稚气未脱的性感，莱因哈特身上的每一处都是柔软的，吸引他的手去蹂躏。他将少女脱力的双腿架在肩上，两手撑着桌面，对准那张会溅潮的小穴一顿狠厉地翻插，几乎让少女延绵不断地哼叫声变为窒息的求助。  
吉尔菲艾斯深深地顶了进去，紧致的柔穴夹得他想要射了，又不想现在就射。他搂起面似酣酒的少女，让对方趴在桌上省些力气，提腰再度从后撞了进去。  
两人间的地毯上湿了暗沉的一片，高大的干爹从后插着她，莱因哈特只能踮着脚，淫潮顺着雪白的玉腿下滑，从臀根一直流到脚尖。  
吉尔菲艾斯趴在莱因哈特身上，一手揽着她的纤腰，一手揉捏圆润的嫩乳，接二连三的高潮让她的乳晕湿漉漉的，奶头则软乎乎的没法挺立。  
黏稠的吻落在少女白皙的肩背上，过载的快感已经让她丧失了对嘴唇的敏感，伴随着身上男人的每一次抽插，莱因哈特能做的便是应激的痉挛，喉咙里发出求饶一般的娇吟。  
深切的抽送让金发少女那双玉足时不时便离地，整个人悬起来依附着高大的男人，胯部与之紧密相连。摇晃的酥软双乳成了干爹手中名副其实的玩具，那只大手不时将她们拢起，不时拨弄软绵绵的乳首，情潮难控时又会用力地揉捏她们。  
莱因哈特还是不断地感觉到爽，但一根手指都动不了，任凭吉尔菲艾斯在她的小穴里搅出滚烫的情潮，淫浪一波波荡起流出体外，也没力气让自己稳稳地趴在桌上。  
骑乘花去了她太多体力，红发男人从斜下方操进她翘起的嫩臀，媚穴一片嫣红，拔出时一副被凌虐过的样子，颤抖着闭拢时又被插满。  
继续折腾了十来分钟，吉尔菲艾斯拔了出来，将阴茎凑到金发少女的嘴边。莱因哈特早就脱了力，跪下来趴在干爹腿间，两手虚虚地搭在男人的大腿上，伸出舌头让对方自便。  
滚烫的阴茎头部打在她的舌体上，整根上面都是她自己的味道，热腾腾地从勃起上散发出来。莱因哈特只觉面颊燥热，却没有余闲去害臊，尽职尽责地对干爹服侍到底。  
娇俏的面庞上呈现着超出年龄的性感，狭长的美目妩媚动人，纯粹的冰蓝色眸子毫无自觉地引诱着他。吉尔菲艾斯低喘出来，加快了打手铳的频率，浓郁的精浊喷射而出，一部分射进了莱因哈特的嘴里，其余的散在那张精致的面颊上，从鼻梁一直挂到眉梢。  
莱因哈特小心翼翼地没让睫毛上的精液落到眼睛里，习惯性地凑上前开始做清理的工作，软舌娴熟地在冠状沟和马眼上舔来舔去，亲吻着将多出的汁液吃进嘴里。  
红发男人发愣地看着少女此刻堕落的姿态，恍然从魅惑中挣脱出来，推开对方的肩膀，将她抱在怀中用力地亲吻。  
莱因哈特不明就里地被他吻着，对方急切又猛烈，让她感到一阵阵被人所渴求的愉悦。少女抬起两臂搭在干爹的肩膀上，一手穿进火红的发丝中，扬起下巴用同样热烈的吻回应对方。  
深邃的碧蓝眼睛里倒映着她的面孔，让她全然沉醉的面庞无处遁藏。莱因哈特惊讶地盯着对方视线里全情投入的自己，不可言说的灼热渐渐从胸腔里燃烧起来。


	4. Chapter 4

“莱因哈特，你没有什么想告诉姐姐的吗？”  
“什么事？”  
“那个开车接你的人是谁？”  
金发少女手上削苹果的动作不由顿了顿：“他是我的老板，人挺好的。”  
“他是做什么的？你到底替他打什么工，能每个月支付这么多医疗费？”  
透过衣服，莱因哈特似乎感觉姐姐看到了吉尔菲艾斯爱抚她的场面。“一些内部保密的事，不方便说出来。”  
“不是什么不该做的事吧？”长姐温柔的眼神中的担忧令她倍感压力：“莱因哈特，也许我不该怀疑你的老板……但你要好好保护自己啊。”  
莱因哈特沉默不语，慢慢削完手中的苹果，故作轻松道：“姐姐还不了解我吗？我怎么会让自己吃亏。我和老板的合约只到大学毕业，之后我就会找正式的工作了。”  
年长的女子将信将疑地看着她，垂下头叹了口气：“我真是个没用的姐姐，让你承担这么多……”  
“不要担心了。”金发少女将切好的兔子苹果递到姐姐面前，成功照搬了吉尔菲艾斯的漂亮的切法：“老板对我好得很，他吃亏了还差不多。”

客厅的灯亮着，见不着人影，少女灯光昏暗的卧室开着一条门缝，里面的床上传来一阵有规律的响动，夹杂着两种不同的沙哑的喘息。  
莱因哈特将自己蜷缩起来，嘴里咬着被单，红发男人的胸膛紧贴着她的后背，宽大的手掌托着少女叠起来的膝窝，结实的下腹贴在她的两臀上挺动。  
被子里的两幅躯体都捂出了热汗，结合处更是高热，吉尔菲艾斯猛地抽送了几下，埋在深处不动了。  
金发少女听着身后传来窸窸窣窣的收拾的声音，吉尔菲艾斯总是很仔细，使用过的东西绝不会留在她的房间。对方重新钻进被窝时，搂着她的肩膀亲吻了一下。  
如果不是姐姐提起，莱因哈特几乎快忘了她和吉尔菲艾斯只是合约关系。一旦解约，她就不再和吉尔菲艾斯有任何牵连，将分别过各自的人生。  
而她知道自己已经无可救药地离不开吉尔菲艾斯了，无论是心理还是生理，她依赖对方。尽管她已经成年，面容不再稚气，体态褪去青涩，但她身上的每一处都是在吉尔菲艾斯的爱抚下成熟，从发丝到脚跟都留存着吉尔菲艾斯宠爱过的痕迹。吉尔菲艾斯将自己无微不至的温柔融进了她的成长，浇灌她的欲望，现在莱因哈特已经没办法离开她的干爹了。  
学校里多的是追求她的男生，莱因哈特却对那些与她同龄、活力又青春洋溢的男孩提不起丝毫的兴趣。她心里的男性形象只有一个，高大结实，长着一袭红宝石般的头发，英俊的五官温润儒雅。那是她心中父亲的形象，也是情人和丈夫的形象。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你会找人结婚吗？”  
她忽然问了一句。红发男人愣了愣，如实回答她：“我成年前就打算不结婚了。怎么了？”  
“没什么……”  
吉尔菲艾斯听出她语气不对，将少女翻过来：“怎么突然问这个？”  
“我今天去了医院，姐姐快出院了，我也快毕业了……所以我在想我以后结婚的话，能不能邀请你来，毕竟你帮了我这么大的忙。”  
红发男人温和的表情一下子就变了，变成一种看起来很受伤的惊讶的表情，但迅速被一贯成熟的稳重掩饰了下去：“你……你有交往的对象了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
根据和吉尔菲艾斯签订的协议，莱因哈特被他包养的期间不能以任何形式出轨，包括和人交往。“这些事等我工作了以后再考虑。在那之前，我会遵守我们的约定的。”  
红发男人沉默了相当长的时间，却什么意见也没发表，低低地说了声“晚安”，吻了吻少女的额角，不等莱因哈特回应他就迫不及待地离开了房间。不知怎的，仿佛刚才说的是要分手一样……明明他们都谈不上是在交往，就只是发泄欲望而已。  
想到吉尔菲艾斯脸上转瞬即逝的惊讶，莱因哈特将自己蜷缩得更厉害了。

次日的一早一切如常，吉尔菲艾斯做了早餐等她，牛奶还是热的。莱因哈特自知昨晚说了错话，便想补回自己的态度，主动向对方打招呼：“早上好。”  
“……早上好。”红发男人修长的指节在洁白的陶瓷杯口上摩挲，他一如既往地将自己整理得很清爽，不过神态略有疲惫，看起来没休息好。  
“你已经成年了，可以和人交往了。”对方忽然说道，“如果你认为有必要，我也可以提前终止与你的协议。不用担心违约金的问题。”  
金发少女愣住了，吉尔菲艾斯盯着面前的桌布一眼不眨，生硬地喝了口咖啡：“还有你说你将来结婚的事，我不会去。当然，你可以到时候再联系我……也许我会改变主意。”  
“可我……”  
深邃的蓝眼睛落到少女的脸上，吉尔菲艾斯继续平静地说：“我很想说一旦解除关系之后，我就没有义务再帮助你，但一直以来和你相处很愉快。即便什么都不做，也可以交个朋友。如果今后还有我能帮得上忙的地方，不要和我客气。”  
这是什么意思？金发少女讶异地想，解除合约，吉尔菲艾斯这就要和她划清界限了吗？  
她的脸色一定很难看，让吉尔菲艾斯都露出内疚的表情了——也就是说她没有误解吉尔菲艾斯的意思。做朋友，在同一个屋檐下生活这么久、发生过那么多次关系之后，真的还能做朋友吗？  
“不需要提前终止。”她坚决地答道。  
“我明白。但如果这让你感到不自由的话……”红发男人撇开眼睛：“本来我也不该提那种过分的要求。”  
吉尔菲艾斯明明从来没有提过什么要求，一直是她在任性地霸占对方。一旦意识到这一点，莱因哈特便感到吉尔菲艾斯要与她撇清关系是正确的，不由又胸口刺痛，烦闷地重复了一次：“我不要提前终止。”  
吉尔菲艾斯一直以来是这样想的吗？两人间的亲昵都是因为他提出的“过分要求”，她只是照章办事；可追溯起来，不是也有融洽发生的时候吗？那些超出普通关系的爱抚，温情的早晚安吻，竟然只是吉尔菲艾斯对她“工作认真”的奖励。  
少女的鼻子忽然酸了起来，莱因哈特意识到自己有些激动了，赶在眼泪夺眶前夺门而出。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有追上来。他太了解她了，知道她是个爱生气却生气不长的人，就算现在莫名其妙地气哭了，之后也会乖乖地回到家里，就像什么都没发生过一样，一个蛋糕就能哄好。莱因哈特越想越难受，努力想像从前那样改为发脾气，却克制不住地感到伤心。  
偷偷一个人发泄完了，金发少女才不情不愿地回去，吉尔菲艾斯却不在家。以往吉尔菲艾斯要是有事要出门一定会给她写张纸条，现在却什么都没留下，像凭空消失了一般。莱因哈特先是着急又是焦虑，最后慢慢冷静下来，渐渐平复了负气的心情。  
反正吉尔菲艾斯说什么也不会勉强她做不愿意的事，少女自暴自弃地想，要是吉尔菲艾斯再和她说一句“提前解约”，她一定会让这个男人破产，到死也翻不了身，下半辈子只能靠被她包养活着。  
红发男人到了傍晚才回来，不知道去哪里忙完，看起来心情还很舒坦，不像是被莱因哈特负气离家影响到的样子。莱因哈特正洗漱完毕，从镜子里瞧见了卧房门口的干爹，欢喜、愤懑的情绪一起涌上来，一时令她失语，只是死死地盯着对方。  
吉尔菲艾斯那双深邃的眼睛凝视着她，转而勾起少女别的心思，目光逐渐柔和了。莱因哈特当然知道现在该做什么，她看着吉尔菲艾斯从后面走上前，一把揽住她的腰，抚起她的下巴吻了下来。他一边吻一边双手在少女的躯体上游走，在他的呵护下，纤细的身躯发育得玲珑有致，丰满又不累赘。  
随着吻越剧烈，吉尔菲艾斯手上的动作也越激烈，莱因哈特的腰直发软，向后卸了腿上的力气靠近对方怀里。  
红发男人两手伸进她的睡裙，一直向上摸到锁骨，宽厚的大手揉搓她的乳房。  
隔着裤子贴在她腰上的东西发硬，在同龄的女生懵懂地与恋人接吻时，莱因哈特已经熟练地掌握了取悦男人的方法，她一手抚上对方的腿间，恍然诞生了一个邪恶的念头：如果她怀孕了，吉尔菲艾斯就不可能和她断绝关系，孩子将成为他俩之间的联系。如果孩子不能生下来，吉尔菲艾斯就会更加内疚而不会弃她于不顾了。  
莱因哈特狠狠谴责了自己的良心，随后侧过脸亲吻自己的干爹，轻声道：“直接进来吧，今天是安全期。”  
她翘起粉嫩的双臀，握着那根粗壮的阴茎推到两瓣之间，让顶端被自己缝隙里的汁液打湿，帮助干爹钻进深处。  
痒痒的，似是有电流经过，让莱因哈特忍不住摆起腰，想将腹中的酥麻感甩出去。但她越是扭腰那股痒麻劲就越强烈，吉尔菲艾斯伏在她身上喘息，坚硬的硕根埋在里面抽动，胀硬的顶端不断摩擦少女腹中那处酥软的区域。  
莱因哈特的下体黏糊糊的，吉尔菲艾斯向里面顶送，发出有节奏的操弄声。有些像水声，更黏稠一点，有些像肉体相撞的声音，更沉闷一些。总之，吉尔菲艾斯既不撞到底，也不抽出许多，大半根埋在少女滑溜溜的缝隙里搅弄，十分小心翼翼的样子。  
相处了五年，吉尔菲艾斯早就对她的身体了如指掌，他正不断撩拨她极痒的位置，每擦一次都会引起嫩穴的痉挛。他看准了这一点，看似轻柔实则狡猾地插进去，目不转睛地注视着镜中莱因哈特舒服得蹙眉的样子。  
莱因哈特不由抓紧了年长男人的手臂，小腹里酥酥麻麻的发胀，像是有什么东西要溢出来。她已经熟悉这股情潮到来的预兆，但每每逼近还是令她亢奋不已，只能由着干爹将她带到顶峰。  
急促的撞击中，红发男人的手伸到她的腿间，抚摸她花穴前浅浅的一簇金色绒毛。莱因哈特的私处始终像纯真的少女一般光洁，让干爹的手指轻而易举地探进去摩挲那颗挺起来的花蒂。  
极为脆弱的敏感点经受不住男人蓄意的抚弄，莱因哈特骤然拔高了娇吟的音调，酥穴里搅动不止，夹得吉尔菲艾斯也发出低沉的喘息，用力抽送到更深。  
“如果你打算和异性交往，我可以给你介绍适合你的人。”  
他一边干她一边这么说，“有几个同事的儿子，都是头脑和性格不错的家伙，比你在学校里碰运气靠谱得多。”  
红发男人透过镜面注视着情动的少女，这令莱因哈特羞愧难当。吉尔菲艾斯的一言一行都在提醒莱因哈特他们之间只是单纯的肉体与金钱的交易，对方越是享受，莱因哈特越是感到无地自容，他俩之间不正当的关系已经彻底被摆到了明面上，他们却还在继续。  
吉尔菲艾斯察觉到了少女的异常，但这不妨碍他继续从这具身体中获得快感。性对男人总是更宽容，哪怕莱因哈特被弄疼时，吉尔菲艾斯也是感觉到爽。  
让他停下的是莱因哈特的表情，这幅委屈的样子又勾起了他的回忆，他赶紧退出来，生怕莱因哈特被他伤到。金发少女却误解了他的意思，主动缠上来要他重新放进去。  
莱因哈特从来没明说过，但她一定很害怕被抛弃，尽管除开金主“干爹”的身份，吉尔菲艾斯算不上是她的什么人。  
“别勉强自己。”  
“我没有勉强自己。”  
金发少女轻轻喘息着，抬起臀部对着身后的男人晃了晃：“我还没满足呢。你说的同事的儿子，应该都比你年轻吧？”  
吉尔菲艾斯有极强的容忍能力，一贯不将她的玩笑往心里去。她故意说了挑战对方底线的话，吉尔菲艾斯的面上也没有怎么恼，只是按住她的后腰猛地顶进来，一言不发地开始操弄。莱因哈特立刻发出急促的喘息，粉色的脚趾蜷缩起来。  
娇嫩的身躯在他的笼罩下不断起伏，金发少女媚眼迷离地看着他，已经成熟的性感撩拨着吉尔菲艾斯更激烈地捅进去。  
湿滑的下穴淌着温热的淫液，雪白的嫩乳随着他的动作晃动。宽大的掌心托住她的乳房，拉扯少女嫣红的乳首，莱因哈特拔高了音量，从鼻腔里发出甜腻的哼叫。  
金发少女急切地摆着腰想挣脱吉尔菲艾斯越发莽撞地抽插，激烈的潮涌在她的腹间激荡，而吉尔菲艾斯仍在用力刮擦她的高敏处，梳妆台上的瓶瓶罐罐滚落一地。  
她忍不住趴下来承受干爹的撞击，吉尔菲艾斯压住她的腰肢，失去节奏地胡乱插了几下，身体紧绷着射了进去。  
被浇灌的触感令少女不由自主地夹紧了臀瓣，一双玉腿踮得笔直，一滴精液都没有流出来。红发男人将她抱到床上，借着高潮的余韵缓缓抽动，粘稠的精液不断在穴道内被推开。他一手轻轻抚摸莱因哈特平坦的小腹，漫不经心地说：“你有没有想过，如果出事了怎么办？”  
莱因哈特假装不知情道：“出什么事？”  
“如果你怀孕了，我一定会对你负责到底。”红发男人俯下身与少女雾气朦胧的冰蓝色眼睛对视：“你的安全期是上周，现在是危险期。让我直接做，你是不是想出事？”  
“我没有……这么想……”  
莱因哈特下意识为自己辩驳，可不擅长撒谎的特质让她的心思暴露无遗。她没想到吉尔菲艾斯这么轻易就看穿了她的心思，竟然也顺着她的陷阱跳下来，故意中她的计。  
红发男人不再与她争辩，架开少女的双腿跪趴下来，将她压得紧紧的，结实有力的腰胯起伏抽送。他顺遂对方羞耻的心意继续干她，接连向少女的嫩穴中又泄了几发。

“我说过的吧？不喜欢你这种以为买了好吃的就能平复我心情的心态。”  
“这不是特地买的，只不过和你回来的方向顺路。”  
红发男人说漏了嘴，立刻缄口不语，转身为两人倒上咖啡。莱因哈特反应了一会儿，才知道吉尔菲艾斯昨天并没有对她不管不顾，只不过顾及她的面子，没有拆穿她背地里躲着哭了一阵的事。  
“你悄悄跟着我了？”  
她实在无法想象仪表堂堂的吉尔菲艾斯做得出这种事，他这么高，又长一头显眼的红发，怎么会不让人觉得可疑？红发男人没有正面回答，转而说道：“然后我去医院见了你姐姐。”  
莱因哈特立刻警惕起来：“你见我姐姐做什么？”  
“我向你姐姐全部坦白了。”  
一想到安妮罗杰得知她援交以后会露出的表情，金发少女浑身僵硬，“有些事……你不能告诉她……”  
吉尔菲艾斯不免忍住笑意，“我只是说了我们是合作关系，我给你提供了资助，希望今后能继续照顾你。没想到她是个很好说话的人，同意把你托付给我了。”  
“把我托付给你是什么意思？”  
“就是可以续约的意思。”  
“我才不需要续约……我现在已经不需要你给我钱了。”  
“我知道。但我需要续约。我希望……”吉尔菲艾斯停顿了好半晌，他从来没对莱因哈特提过什么主观要求，因此也不知道该如何客观地向对方表达自己的意愿。“我只是想今后也陪在你身边，最好是以正当的身份……不过你已经成年了，我没办法收养你。”  
“所以呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着她，眼神挣扎：“还有一个办法，只是你可能会不喜欢。”  
莱因哈特从来没有觉得吉尔菲艾斯这么墨迹过，忍不住说道：“那结婚不就行了。你想说的是这个吧？”  
“我不想勉强你。”  
“你真的以为，我会和不喜欢的人相处这么久吗？”  
如果当初从会所带走莱因哈特的不是吉尔菲艾斯，恐怕莱因哈特早就在床上一头撞死了。一见钟情的事，居然被吉尔菲艾斯搞到这么复杂：“还是说你依然不想结婚，但是也没有别的法子了？”  
“我只是说我当初不想结婚，不代表现在也不想……”  
金发少女放下手中的勺子，绕过餐桌坐到红发男人的腿上，吻了吻对方的唇角：“虽然你很不坦率，但我知道你的想法了。”她凝视着对方深邃的碧蓝色眼睛，问道：“那么，你昨晚是故意的吗？”  
“你指什么？”  
年长男人平静地回复她，温润的面庞上看不出一丝破绽。莱因哈特不禁心绪复杂：“当我没问。”


End file.
